BannedItems
Notes #Explosions are disabled #Flux tools and MPS tools cannot be enchanted #If there's a limit you question or are unsure about, do post on the forums #All TE wrenches are disabled, they bypass claims - Use a precision sledgehammer instead #Ender quarry and the ender pump are temporarily disabled #Banned items should be handed in to staff members #Crafting suite, ComputerCraft, and the Statues mod is not server-side. Applied Energistics *Entropy Accelerator - The entropy accelerator can be used to bypass claims, and can also cause world grief which is against the rules. *Vibration Catalyst - The vibration catalyst can be used to bypass claims, and can also cause world grief which is against the rules. *ME Transition Plane - The ME Transition Plane can bypass claims, and cause lag in large amounts. They may be re-enabled in the future if they do not bypass claims, as they do have a blacklist. *Matter Cannon - The matter cannon bypasses claims and causes block damage. Biomes O' Plenty *Ancient Staff - Teleports you to the Promised Lands. *Promised Lands - Resource-heavy dimension with tons of tiny mobs. Although very pretty, it will probably disappear altogether because upcoming Biomes O' Plenty updates don't have the dimension anymore. *Enderporter - Teleports straight to the spawn location, bypassing wait timers designed to prevent death from situations like lava. This is survival after all. You can use /spawn or /home instead. Chisel *Cloud in a bottle - Bypasses claims and creates a lot of blocks grouped together which can be diffucult to clean up. Can easily be crafted in large quantities to cause grief, which is against the rules. Ender IO *Photovoltaic Cell - OP generator that gives a high output in power. Easy to make. Extra Utilities *Generators - The generators from ExU are under consideration but some are imbalanced and are very easy to run with this modpack's mods. *Unstable Ingots - This may be revisited, but the tools made from unstable ingots is a little overpowered and the Builder's Wand bypasses claims which is against the rules. *The Deep Dark - Dimension with a lot more ores. Mobs lag server. *Mining Upgrade - They produce one stack of cobblestone per second, which is more imbalanced compared to the TE machine. Use Igneous Extruder. Geostrata *Silk Touched Crystals and obsidian crystals - Common crystals that give infinite buffs. MineFactory Reloaded *Block Breaker - The block breaker can bypass claims and cause lag in large amounts. *Auto-Enchanter - Can bypass restrictions (ex: enchanting tools like a power fist) *Auto-Anvil - Can bypass anvil restrictions *Auto-Spawner - Movable mob spawners are OP. Densities of mobs cause TPS and FPS lag. *Block Smasher - Free fortune enchantment. May be re-enabled in the future. *Block Placer - Can bypass claims, and cause lag in large quantities. May be re-enabled in the future if they do not bypass claims. *Portaspawner - Can move spawners. Same reason for ban of auto-spawner. *Needlegun - Makes a mess if enough modules are enabled, and bypasses claims. *SPAMR Launcher - Causes explosions and bypasses claims. *Fishing Rod - Causes explosions and bypasses claims. *Item Routers - Has a bug that can cause an infinite loop which kills the server. *Plastic Bag - Dupe bug. OpenBlocks *Building Guide - Causes FPS lag. *Auto Anvil - Bypasses some of the anvil restrictions in place. *Tank - Laggy. Use of TE portable tanks or RailCraft multiblock tanks are okay. *Sponge - Clears large areas of liquids, bypasses claims, and causes world grief. *Pencils and Crayons - Messy tools and bypasses claims. Creates invisible walls. *Block Breaker - Bypasses claims and causes lag in large amounts. *Block Placer - Bypasses claims and causes lag in large amounts. May be re-enabled in the future if they do not bypass claims. *Luggage - Mob entities that won't despawn; laggy for the server. *Cranes - Bypasses claims and picks up players. *Cartographer - Mob entities that won't despawn; laggy for the server. *Auto Enchantment Table - Bypasses some of the enchantment restrictions. Use vanilla one instead. *Trophies - Endermen trophies provide infinite ender pearls. RailCraft *TNT Cart - Causes explosions and bypasses claims. *World Anchors - Keeps chunks loaded which lags server. *Firestone Ore and Firestones - Bypasses claims and set fire to everything in their surroundings including players. *Blast Furance - Causes server to crash. Thermal Expansion *Autonomous Activator - Bypasses claims and causes lag in large amounts. May be re-enabled in future if they do not bypass claims. *Terrain Smasher - Bypasses claims and causes lags in large amounts. *Florbs - Bypasses claims and can spam liquids which cause death.